Manufacturers of laptop and desktop computers have tried many different ways to improve battery life. In order to allow battery life to last longer, manufacturers have partially or completely powered down various parts of the computer in certain circumstances. For example, the Central Processing Unit (CPU) and/or portions or all of the chipset of the computer can be partially or completely powered down under certain circumstances. However, it has become more and more important in laptop computers as well as other types of computers and other electronic devices to try to maintain an even lower power usage so that battery life and/or power usage are minimized as much as possible.